Happy Ever After?
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: Rachel the oracle is going to Goode High! Annabeth doesn't seem too happy about it though! What harm could she do to Percabeth? She was supposed to stay a maiden girl all her life though. She can't date Percy, or can she? She has a few tricks up her sleeve. They battled monsters, titans, but now they have to fight a battle to stay together! Oh Rachel, what did you do? R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Ever After? **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews in Surprise and Jealousy! They were amazing, but some of them made me sad. I told you guys it was a one-shot, but some of you demand another chapter. Anyways, I still love you guys! You guys are the best readers and reviewers a girl could ask for. Now for your distinct pleasure, I present you a brief summary of the last book *tear* of the trilogy. **

**Rachel, the new oracle, is going to Goode High! Annabeth doesn't seem too happy about it though! What harm could she do to Percabeth? She was supposed to stay a maiden girl all her life though. She can't date Percy, nor can she? She has a few tricks up her sleeve. They battled monsters, titans, but now they have to fight a battle to stay together! Oh Rachel, what did you do? **

**As you can tell from the summary, Rachel is not really liked. Don't get me wrong I love her character in the book, but I had to find someone they knew! Also, please check out my other one-shot I recently posted! It is called I'm back and it's about Annabeth and Percy's reunion. The link will be at my profile. Don't forget to subscribe to my community, and read the amazing stories in the archive. Now to you who have actually bothered to read this: I think I'm done with this author's note, so let's start the story! **

**xoDorellexo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you read the Authors Note, you would read that I am in fact a girl. If my facts are right, I do believe that Rick Riordan is in fact a guy! **

**Percy: Yeah, we already know that, let's get on to the story, I want to meet Rachel! Besides me and Annabeth have about 60 more stories we have to be in today, so let's get on with it! **

**Annabeth: What did you just say Percy? That you, of all people, want to see Rachel? **

**Me: Oh boy. Percy I suggest you run, if not hide from your extremely angry girlfriend.**

* * *

**Rachel POV **

Walking through the halls of Seaside High, I looked for any familiar faces. I heard that Percy went to this school and Percabeth broke up recently. This might be my only chance at love.

I sat by a bench in the courtyard, burying myself into my thoughts. You might think I'm crazy right? A maiden forever, wanting a chance at love. After I found out Percy and Annabeth broke up, I noticed that I had feelings for Percy. Your wondering how I did though right? Well, it's actually possible to make an agreement with Apollo. Finally, last week, I pulled a few strings and made deal with Apollo. Hopefully, my plan works and Percy and I will be the new it couple by next week.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**When I entered the elevator a 600 floor button appeared right before m eyes and clicked it eagerly. I felt a jolt of power and was thrown to the side of the elevator. After 5 minutes of that abuse the elevator finally came to a stop. Before me were the gods sitting in their thrones. Mustering my courage, I spoke to the gods. **_

"_**May I please speak with Apollo?" I asked the biggest throne, which was where Zeus sat. He looked at me then Apollo. **_

"_**Yes" His loud voice boomed through the room. **_

_**As me and Apollo walked to a more private room to speak, we received many looks from the gods. **_

"_**So what do you need my young little oracle?" Apollo asked smiling his blinding smile. I decided to be a kiss up for a bit. **_

"_**Well, since you're an awesome god" I said complementing him, the best I can. "I was wondering if you could allow me to date." I asked looking up at him, waiting for his reaction. **_

"_**Why is that?" He asked his eyebrow arched. I thought for a bit, and then an idea came into my head. I'm a genius! **_

"_**You see your sister doesn't like girls dating right?" I said while he just nodded his head. "Well, wouldn't it be awesome to get your sister mad by having a maiden date!" I said excitedly. Apollo's eyes at first were filled with confusion, then understanding. **_

"_**Well, that would make Arty angry" His eyes were mischievous. He pondered for a minute or two than put his hand out. I smiled sweetly and shook his hand. **_

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

So that was basically how I got Apollo's blessing. The bell rung and I headed for class.

**Annabeth POV **

Percy and I were waiting for the teacher to come in, instead a familiar read head came in.

"Rachel!" Percy exclaimed and gave her a brotherly hug. I felt a pang in my stomach but shook it off. Rachel and I were good now, I guess. After she became the oracle, my possessiveness on Percy died down. I still felt a little insecure around her. I mean, she was obviously pretty and Percy seemed to really like her at first.

"Hey Rachel!" I said giving her a hug. She reluctantly hugged back, I wonder why? Rachel sat on the other side of Percy. I was almost sure I saw her scoot her desk a little bit closer to Percy's, but then again I could've been imagining this.

Class passed slowly and Lunch finally came. Percy and I were talking about the movie we were watching tonight.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Oh, what movie?" A perky voice asked. We all turned to Rachel.

"What I would love to join you!" Rachel said her eyes filled with a mischievous glint. Isn't she a maiden girl? So I don't think Apollo would really like her coming along.

"Aren't you a maiden? So I don't think Apollo would really like you coming with us" Percy said reading my mind. I saw Rachel's face filled with fury, then happiness.

"Well, you see Apollo allowed me to date." Rachel said "Besides, we're all going as friend's right?" Friends? Percy and I are dating, we're not friends. When was Rachel allowed to date?

"We're dating though" I said and her face was filled with surprise.

"I thought you two broke up?" She said not even trying to cover her disappointment. Percy put his hand around my shoulder.

"Well, maybe you can join us" I said trying to be polite. I felt Percy squeeze me and I smiled at him.

**Rachel POV**

**That Night**

I waited for Percy and Annabeth to pick me up. My plan was utterly failing. The fact that Percy and Annabeth were still dating didn't help one bit! I fixed my dress and put on my shoes. I was wearing a periwinkle dress with black leggings. **(A/N Link at my profile.) **I thought I looked pretty damn good. How could Annabeth compete with all this?

After a few minutes the bell rung. I opened the door and saw Annabeth waiting. She looked gorgeous; I decided to change my question. How could I compete with that? **(A/N Link on my Profile) **She was wearing an off the shoulder top with skinny jeans and pink ballet flats. She had a little lip gloss on and some light blush. Sighing, I took my bag and headed into the car.

I was about to take shotgun, but Annabeth beat me to it. Angrily, I sat in the backseat all alone. When we arrived, I noticed what Percy was wearing. **(A/N Link at my profile) **

He was in a nice polo and some black jeans with some converse. He looked drop dead gorgeous. He got out after me and opened the door for Annabeth.

Why didn't he do that for me?

He paid for the tickets and got two popcorns. He gave one two me and one to Annabeth. Wasn't he going to eat some? He did the same thing with the sodas, except he put two straws in one. Ugh, now my plan wasn't working at all, he was sharing with Annabeth. We sat down for the movie. Annabeth took the seat next to Percy, as I expected. When ti8t was the middle of the movie I looked over to Annabeth and Percy. They were in a full on make out section. I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up and left.

When I was about to leave I noticed that Percy was my ride home. Sighing, I sat down on the couch and saw Percy right there.

"What's wrong Rachel, you just left right in the middle of the movie." Percy asked stupidly. For once I agree with Annabeth, he was a seaweed brain.

I got up and kissed him, but he didn't kiss back. Instead he tries to pull away, but I had gotten stronger and had him in an iron grip. I heard a gasp and smiled. I let go of Percy just in time to see Annabeth run away. He looked at me with hatred and my mood changed. He ran after her and left me there alone.

**Annabeth POV **

I couldn't believe what I saw! I ran outside and sat on a bench crying. Shivering, I felt strong arms around me and immediately pulled them off.

"Listen, Wise Girl, let me just show you something." Percy asked. He led me inside and talked to the manager. We went into the security room and Percy thanked him. I heard him say good luck before he left. Percy sat me down and showed me a video.

Percy came up to Rachel and said something. Then Rachel came up and kissed him. That girl better run, because when I get her… I paid attention to the video and saw Percy struggle, as he rested I came in and saw him.

Percy stopped the tape and looked into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. We stayed there for who knows how long.

* * *

**Epilogue **

It was senior year and we just graduated. Percy was studying to be a Marine Biologist, while I of course was studying to be an Architect. Everything was amazing.

Apollo finally noticed that Rachel deceived him and put her on camp arrest. She was turned back into a maiden girl. After that night at the movies, she kept on pestering us. Flirting with Percy and trying to make me look bad. It was just plain old annoying.

I felt someone wrap there arm around me.

"Hey seaweed brain" I said looking at the ring on his finger. Did I mention that we were engaged? Well we are!

"Hi wise girl!" Percy said burying his face into my hair. We looked out the balcony of our apartment, staying in the same position.

I guess you can say that it was a Happy Ever After.

**The End **

**A/N *Sob* It's over you guys! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. All links are on my profile. Remember to check out my other stories. Please review and tell me what you think! Remember it's only a ONE-SHOT! Love you all and thank you for being my amazing readers! **


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
